Eric
Eric is the North West Railway #12 and is a tank engine who was requested to be built by Stephen Topham Hatt to look after the Kirk Ronan Branch Line in 1984. He is painted in the NWR green and red livery. He is humble and patient when it comes to learning something new. Bio Eric's first appearance was in Learning Curve. Eric was built in the works around the same time James had his accident. The Fat Controller came to visit both engines. The Fat Controller had told Eric that his branch line is nearly complete, as far as Rolf's Castle. Eric had asked if he'll be handling passengers. The Fat Controller said yes. Eric was a bit nervous but The Fat Controller had said Toby will be there until the end of the week. So, Eric had went to his line. Once he and Toby met, they got to passengers and three days after, they got to trucks. After that, Eric had everything he needed to know. Eric was also seen pulling Gordon to Kellsthorpe Road after his breakdown in Rough Engines. His next appearances were in Cold Wheels and Snowed In where he had to help people trapped by the snow at a concert including The Fat Controller. Eric was shown in A Stranger in Need when he was passing through Elsbridge with a goods train. Eric had appeared in Expectations when he was bringing in Emily Helen Hatt and Richard Topham Hatt on his passenger train. He also was in Flying Fish when he was telling Sheffield how to run the Kirk Ronan Branch. He also appeared in Desperate Times when he was talking to Thomas at Tidmouth. In 2009, he was speaking to Duck at Kellsthorpe Road station before The Fat Controller came to speak to the GWR tank engine about the NWR's working order under Norman Spencer. Eric was in one episode, Fame & Misfortune where he told James about the passengers giggling from behind and about a video allegedly being uploaded on YouTube. James scoffed at this saying he had been on his wheels all day, until one evening the video was shown to him by his Driver at Knapford Sheds. Basis Eric is based on the LNER V1/V3 that was built at Doncaster Works. All 82 of them were eventually scrapped. Appearances Episodes *Season 4 - Learning Curve, Rough Engines, Cold Wheels, and Snowed In *Barry the Rescue Engine - The Lucky Ones (cameo), and Back on Track (cameo) *Season 5 - A Stranger in Need (cameo), Expectations, Flying Fish, Darkest Hour (cameo), and Desperate Times *Season 1 STMY - A Change of Scene (cameo), Fame and Misfortune, Aftermath (cameo) and Homecoming (cameo) *Season 2 STMY - Mistrust (cameo) '', Engines of All Trades ''(cameo), Caden (cameo), Troublesome Trucks (cameo) *Couriers and Concerns - Attitude (cameo), Bumps in the Night (cameo) and Plans and Police Cancelled Episodes * The Cancelled Episode Specials *Bad Apple (cameo) *Winds of Change Voice Actors *WildNorWester (Season 4 only) *Bulletflash01 (Season 5 - STMY: Season 1) *Glenn Streeter (Season 2 STMY onwards) Trivia * Eric has Jack the Front Loader's faces from the Thomas & Friends TV Series. * For STMY, a slight update has been made to Eric's model. * The Culdee Fell Railway has a mountain engine named Eric. * Eric is not an original LNER V3, he is a replica. Gallery File:Learning_Curve.png|Eric in Sodor: The Early Years. Snowed In.png Fame&Misfortune1.png|Eric with James 1024px-Middlesbrough_Locomotive_Depot_geograph-2361820-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|Eric's basis Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 4.35.29 pm.png|Eric Derailed Category:North West Railway Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Island of Sodor Category:Steam engines Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:2-6-2 Category:Original Characters